A Deadly Thing Called Snow
by Some-H
Summary: Every bone in her body despises the winter season, but Percy Jackson is determine to change that. Oneshot Percy/Annabeth: "I hate snow"


The wind whipped at her face, the ice bit at her uncovered nose, and the cold chilled her skin. Annabeth Chase sprinted through the frost covered streets and dashed into the nearest building for a bit of warmth. She rubbed her hands together and slid on her black leather gloves. The sixteen-year-old demigod shook snow from her golden curls and made a face.

She hated snow.

Every bone in her body despised the winter season. She hated the white little flakes falling from the sky, and the piles of snow that people think that is so damn grand. No, snow is evil—it is even more devious than the Titan Lord himself, because everyone thinks it is so innocent. _Oh it's snow! Oh snow is so much fun, because of the ice angels and snowball fights-- and it's going to be even more fun when we all die because of a new Ice Age! How great!_ What idiots.

Annabeth bit her lip, ending her daily rant about the horrid season, and slipped on a knitted hat. She dreaded the idea of going outside, into the freezing cold, but the idea of going into a nice, _warm_ apartment helped her. Annabeth took a deep breath and dove into the ice, as if she was running into a battlefield. But the current state did seem like that. The wind was blowing violently, making her insides freeze up. Annabeth thought she was going to die right there and right then.

The daughter of Athena ran through the roads, skidding across the icy pavements a couple of times. She hated being so effin' clumsy, which was very unlike her. Another reason to hate the cold. Annabeth buried her face in the warm fabric of her jacket and ran across the street, watching out for the busy cars. Then, she finally reached her destination. A wave a relief washed over her-- but then, even the mere thought of water made Annabeth shiver.

Warmth smacked her in the face, like someone would slap a person. But Annabeth didn't mind. She closed her eyes tight and took in a deep breath in the nice heated air. Annabeth went to the stairs, and took her time to get up to her desired floor. She just wanted time to enjoy this new temperature of the building.

Annabeth got up from the steps and found the apartment door. With a shaky hand, Annabeth knocked. She heard a muffled, _"Coming!"_ and someone unlocking the door. The person obviously didn't know how to, because there were a line of curses. She rolled her gray eyes, and tried to wait patiently. But her battle reflexes wanted to kick the door down, so badly.

Finally, the door opened and revealed her boyfriend, (Her cheeks went slightly red at the thought. She never got used to referring him as her _boyfriend._) Percy Jackson. He gave her a crooked grin, and wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame. Annabeth stumbled into the apartment, and buried her face in his sweater. She was holding on to the embrace a little more than she would ever allow herself, but Percy was so...effin' _warm._ She didn't know how, but the Seaweed Brain managed to keep himself warm-- as if the cold never affected him. Annabeth envied him for that greatly.

"Hey Wise Girl," He mumbled in her hair, and let go. "Merry Christmas." Annabeth smiled a bit, because his bright green eyes were sparkling adorably. His mangy black hair stood up in all kinds of directions like always, but this time it looked like he tried to tame it with a hairbrush. At least he tried. But her smile disappeared and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"So, where are we going?" She said this half-heartedly. It felt so good here-- why in Hades would they want to go out into that blizzard out there? Sometimes Annabeth thought that seaweed really did replaced Percy's brain. She watched Percy as he grabbed his jacket and slid it on, a wide smile on his face. She thought he looked rather childish-- cute, but childish.

"You'll see." He replied, and grabbed her hand. His warm, gloved fingers laced through hers. "Hey Mom! Annabeth and I are going!" With that, he swung open the door and they left the building.

Percy headed for the elevators, but Annabeth yanked him hard-- as if she wanted to take his arm off. "Let's go by the stairs." The longer they stayed in the warm building, the happier she would be. Percy's eyes widen, his face clearly saying, _Are you serious?_ Annabeth rolled her eyes, and tugged as his arm again. "You need the exercise, anyways." She thought she saw him mouth, _I do?_ and smirked mentally.

"No way, I am not going all the way downstairs. Elevators." Annabeth growled, but quickly changed her method of convincing. She slowly put her head on his shoulder, and pouted. "Please?" Her breath tickled his ear, lips nearly touching his ear, and she could feel him shiver. He stepped back, blushing fiercely, and nodded so hard that she thought his head may come off.

The couple went down the steps, Percy trying to go as fast as he could while Annabeth went slowly and leisurely at her own pace. Percy looked back, his eyes sparked with anticipation. He clearly wanted her to go faster, which just made her just slower. "Don't rush me, Seaweed Brain." He scowled at his nicknamed and tapped his foot as she stepped down. When she reached him, Percy grabbed her arm. At the end, he was practically carrying her.

"Gods," He grunted and stretched his arms. Annabeth smacked him on the arm, for even suggesting that she might be heavy. He really knew how to compliment a girl.

Percy grinned and stepped outside into the deathly cold. Annabeth took a deep breath and went out with him. Almost immediately, as if the snow hated her, she got hit on the face with a chunk of ice. The icy piece of solid water stung terribly, and it paralyzed her cheek. Gods, so cold... She kept her eyes squeezed tightly, and tried hard not to pummel her _ever so thoughtful boyfriend_ into non-existence while he laughed. That boy was going to laughed himself into a coma, when Annabeth was done with him.

He held her hand, and they embarked into a dangerous journey through the frozen streets of New York. Throughout their quest, Annabeth longed for a bit of sunshine, a sign that summer would come back. Her mind searched for the myth about winter... and it came up. Why Hades did have to be so stubborn? Just let Persephone be with her mother. The goddess of spring time wasn't that enchantingly beautiful. Because of his little crush, the rest of the world has to suffer through the biting cold. Well, Annabeth has to suffer.

"You okay?" A male voice whispered in his ear. Annabeth opened her eyes, and saw Percy's worried face. She nodded and her gray eyes scanned the scene around them. They were at Central Park, and there were piles of snow and such. People were walking around, enjoying their Christmas and snow. Morons. This was a sign of Global Warming, thank you very much. Wait, that didn't sound right. Annabeth bit on her lower lip.

"It's just that...I don't like snow, that's all." She thought Percy's head might explode. His green eyes were wide with surprise, and his jaw would have hit the floor if it wasn't connected to his face. Annabeth wanted to laugh, but the thought of having a mouthful of icy terror scared her. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for her clearly insane boyfriend to speak.

"Huh? How come?" He asked this, as if he really wanted to know.

Annabeth shrugged and picked at her gloves. She could go on and on about how much she despise winter, and their evil plans for destroy the world as we know it. But of course, that would probably lead to being locked up. But this was Percy...he would either laugh at her face or nod understandingly.

"I come from _California._ Just not use to the cold." She knew Percy wasn't going to fall for that. Even Annabeth thought her own excuse was very, very lame.

"You lived in Camp Half Blood." He protested, eager to know about what she was hiding from him. "It snows like crazy over there."

Annabeth bit her lip. Before, she had a very good reason why. It was because of the deathly blizzards that delayed Thalia's arrival at Camp Half Blood, and ended with her death. When it snowed, Annabeth stayed with her parents, and not at her real home-- at camp. It was the season that Luke and eight-year-old her would have snow ball fights and build snowmen. The thoughts of the old days made her heart feel shallow. But still...everything was better. She didn't really have a reason except that it was so damn evil.

"I mean, what's the use? It's freezing cold, and kind of boring. It stops from having real fun things to do...I just hate it." _Again with the lame excuses, Annabeth! What is wrong with you? Maybe it's the cold that it affecting your brain..._ Yet again, another reason to hate the cold: It stops people from thinking.

She locked eyes with Percy. His cheeks were bright red from the temperature; his nose could easily matched Rudolph's. As he breathed, little clouds formed, and then faded away. Then, he knitted his eyebrows and put on a determined face. "Well, I am going to change that." He grabbed her hand.

Percy tried hard to entertain her girlfriend. Snow angels, snow ball fights, snow men, ice staking... all of his attempts ended up fruitless. Why did she have to be so joyless? Why? At the end, he collapsed on a bench and run a hand through his tangled black hair. Annabeth sighed, and tugged at his scarf, indicating that they should leave. Percy looked up, and managed a smiled. "Gods Wise girl, you really know how to kill a mood."

Annabeth frowned, wondering if she really ruined their date. It's not her fault! It's... the snow. The reasons to hate this weather were endless. She could make a list of reasons why to hate. She could write a novel, just about those reasons. It's not her fault that Percy was just one of those people who loved the winter.

He got up and stepped on the sidewalk. Annabeth followed, and as if it was planned, she slipped and landed in the soft, icy snow head first. All she saw was white-- a bright white.

And cold! So effin' cold. Annabeth felt like her face was peeling off. The ice bit at her face, making it numb. She felt the stinging cold, frostbites, and more. Every part of her wondered why she left the warm, crispy feeling of the apartment behind.

Percy quickly turned her over, trying hard not to smile. He would like to keep all of his limbs. Percy cupped his hands around her ears and blew hot breath on her red, freezing face. Her jaw was ratting, teeth chattering. Percy slipped off his gloves and rubbed her cheeks, her neck, whatever was feeling like ice. "Poor Annabeth," He mumbled sarcasm in his voice.

She moaned and buried her face in his chest. Her curls ticked his face, making him smile. She sighed and settled her head back in the snow. "Get off." She demanded, but Percy just smirked. She looked like an angel... a snow angel, that is. With her perfectly red cheeks, pale face, and blond curls surrounding her head, looking like gold against the crisp, white snow.

He set his knees on the ground, and looked over her. His face was close to hers, the tip of his nose was touching hers. He tilted his head and leaned in. The kiss, somehow and unscientifically, warmed her up.

He pulled away, his eyes shining. "Did that help?"

Annabeth paused. "One more thing." She smashed a snow ball in his face; little flakes of snow fell through her fingers. She nodded, as if she just finished a masterpiece painting. "That's better." She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another kiss.

Suddenly, the winter, the cold, the snow, and all of that, didn't seem so bad. As long as Percy was there beside her...

_(Again with the lame sentences. The cold really has affected her brain.)_

_

* * *

_

_This was a late, kind of Christmas-y fic. Written for pjo_fic_battle, the prompt was: **Percy/Annabeth, "I hate snow."**_

_Thanks for reading, and reviews would be great!_


End file.
